


Language of Lust

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Foreign Language, Languages and Linguistics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Femslash100 Challenge #438 - Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Lust

Pepper had no idea what Natasha was saying, but she was sure it was something deliciously dirty. From Pepper's lips came a pleasing whisper "please."

A silk blindfold covered Pepper's eyes. She was on her back on the bed with her wrists bound, also with silk, above her head.

Natasha whispered again, her lips brushing Pepper's left ear. The words were Russian. From Natasha's tone and accompanying actions there was no doubt in Pepper's mind that they were sexually explicit.

Natasha's left hand was between Pepper's legs. Nimble fingers expertly teased Pepper's wet sex.

Not knowing made the words more erotic, more exotic.

"Please," Pepper whimpered, urging with her hips. Natasha replied with more of her mother tongue. The words made shivers run up Pepper's spine, her legs spreading wider. Natasha kept speaking, waiting until Pepper begged for a third time before she slid one finger into her pussy.

"TrAhni Menya!" Pepper cried out.

Natasha grinned and pressed in deeper with her finger. "I thought you didn’t know any Russian."

"Just that."

"It was sexy. I think I need to teach you more," Natasha slowly slid in a second finger and whispered filthy promises, this time in French.

Pepper moaned.


End file.
